The present invention relates to a device for fitting and removal of brake calipers of a vehicle and to methods therefor.
Brake calipers are used to fix brake blocks and brake pistons pertaining to brakes of vehicles. Each of a vehicle's wheelshafts is usually provided with a brake caliper situated close to the respective wheel. On large and heavy vehicles the brakes have to be dimensioned to be able to bring the vehicle to a halt, which means that each brake caliper will be of considerable size and weight. Brake calipers often take the form of metal castings.
The servicing and repair of vehicle brakes sometimes involves having to remove the brake caliper from the vehicle and fit a new or renovated brake caliper. The brake caliper's weight and the fact that the bodywork and other parts of the vehicle limit accessibility to the brake caliper make it difficult for service staff to carry out its removal and fitting without lifting equipment which is powered pneumatically, hydraulically or electrically. It is inappropriate from an ergonomic perspective to undertake brake caliper removal and fitting without such lifting equipment.
US 2005/0081355 A1 refers to a device for fitting and removing a brake caliper. The device has a plurality of struts which the brake caliper rests upon and is connected to. The struts are connected to a lifting device which is powered hydraulically or electrically and by means of wheels can be moved on a floor surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,886 refers likewise to a device for fitting and removing a brake caliper. The device comprises for the brake caliper, a holder, which is also configured to cooperate with a brake disc to which the brake caliper is fitted.